Vampires - Bow 1 (CANCELLED)
by Sonally994
Summary: (Based on Vampire Yami by Katerinaaqu,and Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters)Victory is a girl who has been transformed into a vampire, and contains one of the Seven Mystic Relics.But what happens when this relic contains an amnesic spiriti of many years ago? Now it's up to Victory and her friends to help her regain her memory and help her find her resting place. (CANCELLED)
1. Night 1

_**In italic and bold**_ \- Conversation by telepathy

 _In Italian only_ \- conversation with the spiritual form of one of them or thoughts

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Prologue**

 _My life was great until that happened. Everything seemed to turn upside down. Everything seemed to collapse .. It's as if they had chosen me to be what I am .. It's as if there were things I do not know about myself .._

 _Destiny ... all that is determined by providence or natural laws; Luck, fate, fortune .. I'm beginning to think that the universe conspires against me .. That my destiny is to suffer._

 _It all started with that strange object that Cyo found in Tails' workshop. A strange puzzle made of green diamond, then the spirit .. Yamiya ... Maybe you are what I do not know .._

 _Now an idiot has finished with the rest of my life, turning me into a bloodthirsty, heartless beast who does anything to quench his thirst ... Innocent people ... Everybody dies because of me, all to end my Famine ... Because of her, I almost killed the person I care about._

 _One day ... This is going to end and we can all live in peace ..._

* * *

"You can not go!"

I looked at him again, his beautiful violet eyes showing concern.

"But I have" - I said - "I can not stay long without having something to eat, or I'll hurt you"

He tugged on his striped blue and purple shirt, revealing his bare neck. I could feel the animal inside me wake up, and my instincts going crazy.

"Drink my blood" - He said - "It may not last long, but at least it will satisfy your hunger"

My eyes went red and felt my fangs lengthened. I nodded and looked out again.

"No ... I do not want to do this anymore ..." I whispered.

He brought his clothes back to normal.

"I'll go, but I'll be back"

He looked at me with pleading eyes.

"Promise?"

I nodded.

"I promise" - I jumped out the window

I slipped on the roof at my feet, then jumped on somersaults and fell on my feet. With great speed, I ran through the streets. I jumped on the wall of one building, then the other, and went back to the previous one and so on. With the help of my powers I grabbed hold and grabbed the edge of the building and went upstairs.

I looked from the top of the building, it was a beautiful view. My hair flies in the wind.

 _"We need to find some food"_

I sighed

"No need to remind me Yamiya" - A spirit similar to me appeared

She was like me, but with more curves and older. She had longer hair than mine, and the same shirt I wear and the vest; Black shirt and red vest, white pants, black boots that went a little above his cinnamon. His eyes were the same color as mine, only sharper and determined, with malice.

"You know how much I hate this" - I told her, still watching the landscape

 _"Yes, I know, but the faster you do it, the more confident Zephonie will be"_

She was right. Zephonie was a Zorua. A childhood friend who became my boyfriend.

Suddenly, I heard a siren sound. This caught Yamiya's attention. Looking down I could see a thug who went into an alley to escape, and the police car passed straight.

I looked at her and we nodded. She disappeared and I jumped from the building and fell on my feet in front of the thief who was fleeing the sidewalk.

"Who are you?" He exclaimed in surprise.

I allowed my fangs to lengthen and I smiled, showing them.

"How about you find out?" He saw this and a look of horror appeared.

He turned and ran screaming for help. I ran faster, being that beast, meaning more augmenting senses, including my speed.

I kicked him on his back and he fell, dropping the bag he was holding. I smiled and caught him, looking around, saw that there was no one, I threw him in an alley.

"You look delicious," I whispered, licking my lips.

My eyes flashed red and my instincts overwhelmed me.

I stepped forward and bit his neck, my fangs pierced his flesh and I began to drink his blood, sip after a gulp.

A minute later, I got up and I dropped his body there. I put my arm in my mouth, removing the remaining excess.

"His blood was not so good, but it works out"

I heard the siren again. Yamiya reappeared in his spiritual form.

 _"I think we'd better go."_ I nodded and went upstairs to the side of the building.

The cops arrived and saw his body on the ground one of the policemen looked everywhere and found nothing.

"Zephonie must be worried"

 _ **"Are you sure your hunger has already been quenched? "**_ \- Yamiya asked me through telepathy

 _ **"Of course"**_

Then I saw a woman walking on the sidewalk. I felt my instincts go crazy again.

"Or maybe not" - I jumped from the building going after my prey.

I heard a moan and looked at the bed, watching Zephonie wake up. He sat up and looked at me.

"How long have you been awake?" He asked rubbing one of her eyes

I turned my attention out the window, watching everything out there.

"Vampires do not sleep, however much I try." - I answered

 _ **"Maybe you should let me take over,"**_ Yamiya said in my head. Telepathy

 _ **"Not yet. I can handle it myself."**_

 _ **"You have to stop need you do not let me take over maybe-"**_

 _ **"I already said I can handle this on my own. I can not do this, I do not want to depend on your help."**_

"Cyo called yesterday and told me about some attack" - Zephonie got me out of my internal fight

"Attack?" I repeated, I looked at him.

He nodded.

"He did not know what they were and called Tails to check the footage of the security cameras in his Nebula confirmed that they were Vampires"

I narrowed my eyes. That was no good. Anyway it was not.

 _ **"Vampires? But what would they be doing there?"**_ \- Yamiya asked herself

 _ **"I do not know, Yamiya, but it sure was not for a whiskey."**_

I looked at him.

"We're paying Cyo a visit."

* * *

 **I do not own Cyo, Nebula and Bonnie. They belong to their true owners**

 **I do not own Sonic or related**

 **Victory and Zephonie to me**


	2. Night 2

**_In italic and bold_** \- Conversation by telepathy

 _In Italian only_ \- conversation with the spiritual form of one of them or thoughts

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Night 1 - Clarification and Revelation

There was a knock on the door, and this caught the eye of a lion. Getting up, she went to the door wondering who it was. He opened the door, revealing Victory. He flashed a smile.

"Victory nice to see you"

She smiled back and hugged him. Zephonie greeted him. Entering, she saw her house tidy. Her eyes hit Bonnie sitting at the table with her face in her hands, and Nebula beside her rubbing her back. Cyo closed the door and stood beside him.

"Shh Bonnie's all right. It was just a fright," Nebula reassured.

"How? I almost died!" - She said with red eyes and face stained with tears

"How much was the loss?" Victory asked in a whisper.

"We lost everything" Victory immediately looked at him -" Yes, I had to break some things to keep them away, but even so, they broke the rest "- Cyo was looking down sad

Victory had never seen him like this, theirs filled with tears just to see him like this.

 ** _"I'll take over"_** \- Yamiya simply said by telepathy

The green diamond puzzle shone, when he disappeared, Yamiya was already there.

"Somehow they did not find what they were looking for," she said, her voice slightly lower. This caught the attention of others - "Vampires seek everything until they find it, they do anything to get it. If my theory is right, they came after something or _someone_ , but they did not find what they wanted"

"One of them said something like that." Bonnie took her face off her hands, all eyes returned to her, "Before Cyo knocks you out of me, he said something about having a vampire among us"

Yamiya looked at her in shock, as did Victory in her spiritual form.

Bonnie looked at her.

"It's you, is not it? You're the vampire among us," she said with the visible anger in her voice. "Why did not they tell us!" She finally screamed

Yamiya lowered her head. This was for Victory, but it worked for her, too.

"Victory just wanted to protect them ..." His voice trailed off.

 ** _"What do you think you're doing?" Victory asked with a little anger._**

 ** _"Telling the truth, they would know the truth sooner or later. Afterwards, what happened. They need to know what's going on."_**

"She wanted your good, wanted to protect them ... I understand ... But she should have said ... I should not be saying this for her, but ... it's not her fault .."

Bonnie sighed. Nebula just stared at her strangely.

"I understand, but how can they walk in the sun?" Vampires should burn, right? " She asked with a raised eyebrow

"Not really, that's just the books and movies, silver bullets, silver knives, and other stuff that can really kill us."

That confused Nebula for once.

"I know what you're thinking, but it's true."

Nebula stood up and walked to a purple purse with yellow stars. From her she withdrew a weapon. Nebula took the charge and picked up a bullet.

"Shadow gave me to leave in my backpack when something happens," she explained. "I just want to be sure, if you're telling the truth, you already know."

She handed the bullet to Yamiya. She hesitated but took it in her hands.

 ** _"You are crazy? !"_** Victory said in despair.

Yamiya ignored. His hand began to release some smoke, and his skin turned red. She quickly handed it back to Nebula. The others were still as surprised as Nebula, but they said nothing.

 ** _"This is weird"_**

 ** _"What about Nebula carrying a silver gun?"_**

 ** _"Yes, that means that Shadow should have known about the Vampires, and he gave Nebula her protection. It's not common for anyone to have a hunter's weapon"_**

 ** _"Yes. We should investigate this later."_**

"Look, I know this is strange for you, but you should not tell anyone about it," Yamiya said sternly. "No one should know"

They nodded slowly.

"We also need a little help" - Zephonie looking at everything in a corner - "We need to know more about these Vampires, and also Nebula, we need you to come with us" 

* * *

**Finally left ! One more chapter !**  
 **Sorry for the delay guys**

 **I decided to put nights in the place of chapters.**

 **Well it looks like they found out .. Wait ?! Why does Nebula carry a gun from the hunters ?! And what does Shadow have to do with it?**  
 **They need Nebula, but in what?**

 **Find out in the next chapter of the Vampires saga.**

 **I do not own Sonic or related.**

 **Victory, Zephonie and Yamiya belong to me**


	3. Night 3

**_In italic and bold_** \- Conversation by telepathy

 _In Italian only_ \- conversation with the spiritual form of one of them or thoughts

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Night 2 - A Revealing Conversation and Sad Memories

Victory knocked on the door lightly as he held the letter in his pocket tightly. At the sound of footsteps, the door opened and revealed Sally, who saw her, opened a smile.

"Hello Victory. Come in." She greeted and opened the door completely.

Victory entered looking around. Sally closed the door and was beside her.

"You must have come to talk to Maurice" - She said showing the way

Climbing up the stairs, Victory followed Sally through several corridors. She stopped in front of a door, bigger than the others and knocked lightly.

"Come in." Hearing the permission, Sally opened the door a little, enough for him to see only half of her.

"Hi, sorry to interrupt. Victory is here" - She said

He looked at her and opened the door completely, for Victory to come in so he could see her

"Hi Victory" - He complimented with a smile

But Victory did not return it and kept it blank. Sonic's smile vanished, seeing it was serious.

"Sally, can you leave us alone for a moment?" Victory looked at her.

Sally sighed and left, closed the door. When Victory heard her footsteps disappear on the stairs, she might know she was gone.

"So what did you come to tell me?" - He asked

Victory threw a letter on the desk. He picked it up and looked at her strangely. He ran his finger through the red envelope seal decorated with gold. He took it out and opened it. Removing the letter from inside, folded in half, he unfolded it and began to read the perfect cursive.

 _Dear Victory;_

This letter was sent with a single purpose, to invite you to this special occasion. A Dance will occur, and we want your presence.

The Ball Will Occur in the Midnight Mansion on the next Full Moon.

We look forward to your presence

Do not disappoint us ... And honor us!

Ass: _**Anonymous**_

After reading the letter, Sonic looked at her.

"What is it?" - He said obviously confused

"Stop the scam, Sonic" - She said sternly - "I know you know what I am, and I know you're one too"

Sonic was surprised, but he moved away from the table and turned the chair toward her. Sonic closed his eyes with his legs crossed.

"Have you been hiding this from Sally for a while?" She asks with slight anger.

"She knows," he said simply, "Sally knows as much as I do, and she always helps me, and you're going to agree that I could not tell her that from one moment to the next"

He looked to the side, to the letter, then returned to Victory.

"Where did you find that?"

"Lien-Da handed me over"

Sonic's eyes widened. Lien-Da? She was alive! And now he was standing next to these Vampires. Sonic did not like the sound of it.

"It may seem strange, but she gave it to me. The next full moon is a week from now, and I'm sure she also received an invitation"

Sonic nodded slowly

"I did, but I do not intend to go." Sonic looked into his eyes and at the diamond he was clamoring over his neck. He looked at the symbol on it. He knew that symbol, but from where ?!

 **"Victory!"** \- Yamiya called her severely, but it was in vain.

Victory turned and opened the door.

"Wait! Where are you going ?!" He asked rising.

She turned to him; With tears streaming down her face

"You find it easy to live like this, I see, your life is perfect and simple, no one accuses you or calls you a freak." She looked at him again, "I'm the worst people there is.I'm that much 're Happy Sonic, and I hope it goes well"

She left the room without another word. Sonic was shocked and lowered his head, a drop fell to the ground, as others followed brightly along the way.

 _"I did not want to be that too ... For my arrogance to lose that I loved more ... One of them .."_ He lifted his head with tears in his eyes and wet cheeks - _"I'm not happy, I was never .. . She has good reason to treat me like that. "_

Victory retraced his way back, and down the stairs. Sally was going with two cups of coffee in her hands, watching Victory walk to the door, her bright smile gone.

"Victory? Are you going? Has anything happened?" Sally asked with visible concern.

Victory looked at her with her teary eyes that delivered her, saying she was not well.

"I'm fine. Precious just ... Rest" - She said with a smile and closed the door

Sally wondered what had happened. He went back to the table and set the tray down and sat down in a chair. Thinking about what might have happened

 **Xxxxxx**

Victory slammed the door and fell on his bed. Crying on her pillow.

Yamiya appeared in her spiritual form, sat down on the bed next to Victory.

She rubbed her back gently.

 _"Victory"_

She lifted her head and looked at her dark version. Her eyes were red and swollen, her mascara flowing leaving the mark of her make-up.

"I did not want to, Yamiya" - She started - "I did not ask to be this!" She shouted

Yamiya was surprised but then sighed. She looked into his sad eyes.

 _"I understand, Victory. I can feel your emotions But ... Why does Sonic blame her like that?_ "She asked in a calm, soft voice. _" Has he done something to hurt you? "_

Victory looked into his transparent eyes. Should she say it or not?

* * *

 **Hello again, everyone! Sorry for the delay with the chapters, is that I really had things to solve and I have had many problems lately**

 **Well, it looks like Victory lost someone very close ... And for some reason she hates Sonic..He should be the only culprit ... Who could it be? And what strange invitation is the one she and Sonic received? A Dance? ! From Vampires? !**  
 **And Sonic is a Vampire too !**

 **What will happen next? Are they going to the dance?**

 **Find out in the next chapter of the Vampires saga.**

 **I do not own: Cyo The Lion, Nebula The Hedgehog, Bonnie Th Hedgehog**

 **I do not own Sonic or related.**

 **Victory, Zephonie and Yamiya belong to me**


	4. Night 4

**_In italic and bold_** \- Conversation by telepathy

 _In Italian only_ \- conversation with the spiritual form of one of them or thoughts

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Night 4 - Difficult Decisions, Change and Danger in the House of the Enemy

"Are you sure of that, Nebula? It's too dangerous!" - Shadow said

Nebula looked into his red crimson eyes, filled with concern. She stopped again, wondering if she should do it or not.

"I need to do this"

Shadow put his hands on her shoulders and hugged her. Nebula returned, and a tear slipped and fell on the shoulder of black hedgehog. Pulling away, he allowed Nebula to walk to the door. She opened it and saw Zephonie already waiting.

"Let's go?"

She nodded slightly. And if she did not send any passenger seats, before Zephonie drove away, she took one last look at her boyfriend.

Xxxxx

 _"Victory"_

She shifted slightly, but did not open her eyes.

 _"Victory" "Wake up"_

A fox groaned and opened his eyes slowly. The sun was already shining and its rays fell on his pale face. Her eyes burned slightly with light, she pressed her eyes several times as they adjusted to the light. Getting up, she brushed the hair off her face and walked to the bathroom. Looking at the mirror, you can no longer recognize that girl; Her messy hair gave her a wild look, her makeup was still staining her face, her aching eyes still red and moist. She let out a sigh, and lowered her head.

"What I became" - He thought

Yamiya appeared beside him with sad eyes.

 _"I'm so sorry"_

Victory looked again at the mirror and wiped away like tears that returned a trickle. And he washed his face, removing the blurred makeup.

 _"I need to stop ... This is past now.I'm someone else ... I have other things to do .."_

Xxxxxx

Sonic was already at the door with Sally, waiting for Zephonie and Nebula. The red car pulled to the front, and Zephonie got down, turned, and opened the door for Nebula who thanked her.

Looking sideways, they realized that Victory was missing.

"Where's the win?" - Zephonie asked

"I thought she was with you!" - Sonic said

"I'm here" - A voice cracked

They are turned to find Victory completely different.

Her colorful, silky hair is now trapped in a perfect, strong braid; His clothes were changed; Now she wore a white top, and her red trademark waistcoat, she wore a collection with her name that Zephonie had given her along with her old necklace with a gold microphone, short blacks, and black boots with yellow accents And red, his lips are now rosy, like their strands of hair, they looked colorful, silky hair is now trapped in a perfect, strong braid; His clothes were changed; Now she wore a white top, and her red trademark waistcoat, she wore a collection with her name that Zephonie had given her along with her old necklace wi...  
Everyone was speechless. They never expected that.

"Are we going or not?" She asked with her arms crossed

They looked at each other, but nodded.

Xxxxxx

Inside the car, no word was spoken. Everyone remain silent, in their own world.

Victory watched the sun go down the car window without any interest.

 _ **"Victory" ** __****_

 _ ** ** _She stirred a little, listening to Yamiya's deep voice. A little fright._****_

 _ ** ** _ _ **"Are you sure you want to do this?"**_ \- She said in her head, through the mental connection they had - _**"It can be dangerous..and you know how much."**__****_

 _ ** ** _Victory let out a small low Sigh, causing Zephonie to stare at her, before turning her gaze back to the road._****_

 _ ** ** _ _ **"I have,"**_ she replied back. _**"We need to have more information, by the way, I'm sure we can find something about her memory"**__****_

 _ ** ** _Victory can hear She sigh._****_

 _ ** ** _ _ **"I'm just worried about how you're acting. This is not you."**__****_

 _ ** ** _Victory let out a sigh and shook his head, then leaned back in his chair._****_

 _ ** ** _"Vic, are you sure you're okay? You look ... huh ... bothered ..." - Zephonie said_****_

 _ ** ** _She looked at him, and smiled, probably false._****_

 _ ** ** _"No. I'm fine ... Just ... worried about that .." - He nodded slightly_****_

 _ ** ** _The night was coming, and the moon rose in the sky illuminating the dark night with the stars._****_

 _ ** ** _Zephonie parked a little far from the house. Everyone got out of the car and watched the mansion ahead, with lights illuminating the place and standing out in the darkness._****_

 _ ** ** _Sally hugged Sonic and kissed him on the lips. She pulled away and looked him in the eye._****_

 _ ** ** _Be careful please_****_

 _ ** ** _Sonic smiled and hugged her._****_

 _ ** ** _"I promise"_****_

 _ ** ** _Zephonie looked at Nebula and Victory._****_

 _ ** ** _"Be very careful, we are in their house, so whatever they discover, any false step will reveal us"_****_

 _ ** ** _They nodded._****_

 _ ** ** _They said goodbye and took their places. Nebula, Sonic and Victory would go into their house and find out more about the Vampires and about Yamiya ..._****_

 _ ** ** ___****_

 _ ** ** _Continue..._****_


	5. Night 5

**_In italic and bold_** \- Conversation by telepathy

 _In Italian only_ \- conversation with the spiritual form of one of them or thoughts

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Night 5 - The Party, The Vampire Master and Strange News

Victory, Sonic and Nebula walked toward the lighted mansion. Without looking back, confident.

Reaching ahead they saw a dark brown bull with armor, and crimson eyes. He looked at the strangers with a suspicious look.

Sonic withdrew his envelope, and showed the Bull, Victory did the same immediately. The Taurus nodded and opened the doors.

His eyes fell on Nebula and he smiled; he knew she was not like him. Nebula growled and his eyes flashed purple, with their purple energy beads ready. The Bull shuddered, as normal as it was, it was still scary. Victory turned and smiled at the vision.

"She's our friend, and she's coming with us," she said, motioning for Nebula to come

She gave the Bull a last look of death with a snarl, he left a nervous smile scared of her.

They walked into the mansion, only to be surprised by the interior; the walls were made of gold, with a large chandelier in the middle, all made of crystal, with gold chains, candles and emeralds at the end. There were large tables of white towels, with food and drinks. The front was a small stage with an orchestra playing soft music, there were some who were dancing, while others just leaned on the table and talked nonchalantly.

"Wow ... This place is huge!" - Nebula exclaimed in surprise.

The others nodded and then the trio went to a table to their right. Sonic took a chair and offered Nebula her seat, she thanked him immediately.

"Amy would definitely love to be here, especially with Sonic acting like a knight .." - She thought, remembering her friend - "But at the same time it's nice and it's weird ..."

Some Vampires passing by smiled, knowing through their beacon that Nebula was not a Vampire. Sonic turned to them, with a look of death, one time Victory did the same.

"Okay ... now what?" - Nebula whispered

"We act naturally and look forward to their master," Sonic whispered back.

Nebula and Sonic began to talk, but Victory was not paying attention, was busy thinking and talking to herself.

 _"Would their master really appear?" "No, no, he would not be so stupid!  
By the way, why are they all so formal? A party is a party!  
But that's another dance in the castle ... "_

"Ms?" - She's taken from her thoughts by a voice- "Are you all right?" A pair of crimson eyes looked at her with concern.

She smiled, nodding slightly.

"Yes I'm fine." - She replied - "I was just thinking"

The hedgehog nodded, and offered a glass of red liquid.

"Beverage?" - He asked

Victory nodded, still smiling and took the glass. The white hedgehog bowed and left. Victory's smile soon subsided.

 _"That was weird"_ \- Yamiya commented, appearing in his spiritual form next to Victory

Victory blinked a few times, and looked at the glass; the liquid was not any liquid ...

It was blood

For Vampires

She held the glass to her lips, but was stopped by Yamiya screaming and holding her arm.

 _ **"No, Aibou, we do not know what's inside that glass! You can not drink that mixture!"**_ Yamiya warned her, holding her arm firmly.

 _"Do not worry, Hitori No Boku, that's not that mixture, but mobian blood mixed with wine and human blood, it's thick to be put in the refrigerator or another to turn on cold."_ \- Victory explained

Yamiya let go of her arm, allowing her to drink that thick liquid. Carefully, she brought the glass to her lips again, and poured the liquid into her mouth. He slipped down her throat and came down in a satisfied sip. She brought the glass away, and licked her lips, removing the excess. Then he looked at the rest of the glass, and left it on the table.

 _ **"You see, nothing much"**_

The girls were interrupted by the creaking of the large open doors, catching everyone's attention. A light purple hedgehog, similar to Nebula, walked through the door slowly and looking around, with a big smile. The same white urchin that served Victory was serving another mobian, looked back and saw the hedgehog walk and smile at him, blowing an invisible kiss. Victory saw the hedgehog's emotionless expression turn a frown in disgust.

The Vampires were silent as she came in, standing in the center of the room. The hedgehog wore a dark blue top, yellow shorts with deliberate features and bright turquoise lines on the side, his long hair hovered, a few inches off the ground, holding himself by a roll of turquoise Egyptian flourishing gold, shone, and kept his hair purple with dark purple tips stuck. She wore black cane boots with a gold buckle. Victory looked around, and could see people whispering and acting strange.

"What's going on? Why are you acting like this?" - Nebula asked aloud

"I do not know, Nebs, but it's certainly not a good thing," Victory replied with her eyes fixed on the hedgehog.

 _"Victory"_ \- Yamiya called out - _"I have a bad feeling about this"_

Victory looked at her, and nodded.

"Me too"

"I wanted to thank all of you," she began. "Forgive me for my lack of education, my name is Mellanie The Hedgehog, I'm the one who invited you to this party"

 _"So is she ..."_ \- Sonic thought

"I thank you all for being here and I'm just saying one thing." She threw up her arms. "May everyone have fun!" - Everyone started to scream and applaud, as a more lively song began to play

The hedgehog named Mellanie walked to a corner and climbed up stairs, disappearing. A stranger in a suit, probably a bodyguard came up to Victory.

"Miss Mellanie to talk to you"

Both Victory, and Sonic and Nebula looked confused. But Victory decided to follow him, she looked back at her friends, and then her Enigma flashed, looking forward, she followed the agent down the stairs. Sonic and Nebula knew, that this was no longer Victory but the spirit that shared a body with her, Yamiya.

* * *

 **FINALLY! I finally finished this !**

 **Sorry for the delay, and as I said in one of my papers, I was very focused and occupied with my homework, and I was starting to run out of ideas But I already have the next chapter ready, so maybe, maybe he's leaving this weekend. But, remember, MAYBE.**

 **And he appreciates that Victory, Sonic and Nebula have finally entered the party, and many vampires are eyeing Nebula XD because she's simply not one of them. And their Master has finally appeared, and he is none other than Mellanie! And she did talk to Victory! Or is it with Yamiya?**  
 **And you must be wondering, "What the fuck is this mix that Victory can not drink ?!" Wait, I'll explain.**  
 **It may seem kind of bizarre, but it's a weird mix made by vampires to quench their hunger when they're busy, and people who do not drink blood (good vampires) from people or mobians (both live in the same place, in the same town, etc.). But the strangest thing is that Victory can not drink, whenever she drinks, she vomits a few minutes later, it causes a reaction in her, and I honestly do not know what goes into this mixture either (because I have not thought yet give me ideas, especially the more bizarre XD)**

 **They discover more in the next chapter of the Saga Vampires "A hidden past"**


End file.
